


By Invitation Only

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Post Intervention - Willow turns off the vamp barrier at Buffy's house, which causes more problems than they anticipated. PG-13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G-PG13
> 
> Summary: Post Intervention - Willow turns off the vamp barrier at Buffy's house, which causes more problems than they anticipated.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This fiction presented below is for private sharing only. The author owns nothing of the actual show. No commercial and/or trade purpose is intended to infringe the copyrights registered by official parties.

Chapter 1

Buffy patrolled the entire night as the vampire populace had become dangerously excited by her neglect of them over the past few weeks. She'd been patrolling only half-heartedly and sometimes not at all, spending most of her free time with the Scoobies, brainstorming methods to kill a hellgod. They were, in fact, at her house right now, doing that very thing.

Thoughts of Glory inevitably made her think of Spike. It had only been two days since he'd been caught and tortured by the hellgod. She wanted to feel sorry for him, but every time she started having sympathetic twinges, visions of Spike cavorting with his Buffybot invaded her mind and she wanted to shove a dull stake through his heart.

She hadn't seen much of Spike since he'd tried to profess his devotion to her. It was not something she wanted to think about.

As she neared the entrance of the cemetery she caught sight of a dark figure half lying on the ground, leaning against a tree. As she got closer, she realized it was Spike. She marched over to the tree and stared at him.

"Spike."

He didn't answer.

Buffy frowned. "Spike?"

When he failed to answer her the second time she crouched in front of him to get a better look.

She gasped. She didn't think it was possible, but he actually looked worse than when she'd last seen him. The left side of his face was one swollen mass of multicolored bruises, his left eye still sealed shut. She touched his arm. "Spike?"

He groaned and flinched.

She sat back and let him gather his wits, if he had any left. Buffy wasn't sure anymore. She examined him as she waited, noting that he was soaked, which meant he'd probably been lying there for sometime as it had only rained sporadically and not much at that. She also noted that he was still in his torn shirt from the other day. That made her feel even worse.

Spike forced his right eye open and gave Buffy a glazed look. He didn't say anything.

After a minute, Buffy said, "Spike? You all right?" He was starting to worry her.

He seemed to come to his senses and mumbled, "'m okay."

Buffy gave him a disbelieving look. "What are you doing out here? And where's your coat?"

 

  
Spike turned his head a fraction and winced. He seemed to be considering her question.

"Spike?"

Talking was obviously difficult and painful, as his mouth was following the course of his left eye. "Forgot . . . I guess. . . ."

That was not like Spike at all. He'd have to be seriously spaced out to forget that coat.

"Where were you going?" she asked, gently. There was no point in being contentious when he wouldn't appreciate it.

He blinked and thought about it. He was fading in an out, only catching every other word.

"Spike?"

"Need . . . blood. . . ."

Buffy's face turned ashen as she realized she'd left him - they'd all left him - to take care of himself.

"You . . . you didn't have any blood at your place?" she asked, hesitantly. Maybe he'd just drank everything and needed more. She instantly realized how selfish that was of her, but she didn't want the added guilt of knowing he'd been injured and hungry for two days.

"No," he answered.

Buffy went rigid, the mortification clear on her face. After a few seconds, she snapped back to herself. Making a decision, she grabbed Spike's arm. "Come on," she said, trying to lift him.

He groaned and fell against her arm.

Determined to get him up, she wrapped her arms around him and heaved him up.

Spike let out a pained moan and sagged against her, his head resting on her shoulder.

Buffy held him tight so he wouldn't fall. She waited impatiently for him to come his senses.

"Spike, you okay?" she asked.

When he didn't answer, she began to wonder if he was just taking advantage of the situation. That made her angry. It would be just like Spike to be a pervert when she was trying to help him. She loosened her grip and he dropped to his knees.

Now she felt even worse. He wasn't faking and now she had to get him back on his feet. She leaned over and repeated her previous maneuver.

With Spike leaning on her once again, she spoke quietly into his ear.

"Spike, can you hear me? You've got to start moving. I don't want to have to carry you." Could she carry him? Probably, but she didn't want to.

She continued talking to him and eventually his eyes fluttered, but didn't open.

She managed to keep him upright while she moved to his side, keeping one arm around his waist and pulling his arm over her shoulder.

 

  
Like two drunks searching for an alley to collapse in, they stumbled through the cemetery.

Fifteen minutes later they reached Buffy's street. She was dragging Spike by now and she was getting tired.

Spike stumbled again, pulling them both to their knees.

As they knelt on the sidewalk, Buffy trying to catch her breath and Spike slowly passing into the realm of unawareness, she realized they weren't going to make it to her house before dawn.

She took another few breaths, then picked Spike up.

When she reached her house, she kicked at the door, hoping someone was still awake.

The door was hurled open and Xander stood in the doorway.

"Buff? What - why are you carrying Spike?"

"No talk, gotta' get inside," she said, moving to brush past him.

Xander stepped back to allow Buffy in, but she didn't make it past the threshold as Spike bounced off the invisible barrier.

Not expecting it, Buffy staggered back, barely maintaining her hold on Spike. Xander reached out and caught her arm.

She rolled her eyes, forgetting she'd uninvited him.

"Spike, I invite you in," she said hastily, then tried to move through the doorway again.

She recoiled off the barrier again.

A startled look crossed her face. She looked at Xander. He raised his eyebrows, indicating his own confusion.

"Spike," Buffy said, enunciating every word, "I invite you in."

She tried again with the same result.

"Okay, so what's the deal?" Xander asked.

"I don't know." She gave Spike a worried look. "That de-invite wasn't permanent, was it?"

"Don't know."

"What's going on?" Willow asked, joining them at the door. She gasped when she saw Spike and his condition. "What happened?"

"We have to get him inside, quick," Buffy said. "The sun's gonna' be up in another few minutes."

"You invited him in?" Willow asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh, maybe he has to be conscious."

 

  
Buffy knelt on the porch, still cradling Spike, and patted him lightly on the cheek.

"Spike, come on, wake up."

"Spike!" Xander said, kneeling across from Buffy, "come on, wakey, wakey."

Spike remained unconscious.

Buffy looked at Xander and Willow. "The Magic Box. We could drive there. It'll be light out by the time we get there, but -."

"Buffy, we can't get him in there, either," Willow said.

"What do you mean? I'm sure Giles won't mind."

"Buff, she means he's been uninvited from there, too."

"How can you uninvite him from a public place?" she asked.

"We found a spell. It's not exactly the same - couldn't find the original - but it works kinda' the same." Willow explained.

"Why did you do that?" Buffy asked.

Anya approached, then. "What's going -? Oh! He looks really bad."

Xander looked uncomfortable. "Well, Buff, ever since this obsession thing . . . well, we just didn't want him around. Didn't think you did either."

Buffy glanced at Spike. What must it be like to be unwanted and unwelcome everywhere?

Did it bother him? Did he even care?

"It'll be okay, Buff." He turned to Anya. "Got anything that might help us out here, hon?"

"Like what?"

"Like that encyclopedia of demon knowledge you've got in there," he said, pointing at her head. "A little tidbit from the bizarro files could come in handy right about now."

"What do you mean?"

Xander explained the dilemma. Anya frowned, considering the problem.

"Well," she said eventually, looking at Willow, "you could do a spell to remove the vamp barrier."

"Not really doing the happy dance about that idea, hon. Maybe ice water," he said, abruptly, jumping to his feet. "I'll be right back."

"Can you do it, Wil?"

"Think so, I'll have to look it up. Hold on." She left and Buffy looked at Anya.

"We're going to need a lot of bandages," she said. "I'll go get some." Anya stood. "Oh, where do you want to put him?"

 

  
Buffy thought a minute, then, "He's soaking wet, so the floor for now. Can you get some blankets, too?"

Anya nodded and left her alone with Spike. She looked at him again. With the light from the porch and the house she could see that his bruises looked even worse than when she'd seen him two days ago. Through the rags of his shirt she could see that his chest and abdomen had turned purple and green.

Just as she was about to let a truckload of guilt slam into her, Xander returned with a glass of water and splashed it in Spike's face.

Buffy watched as the water ran down his face and seeped into his shirt.

"Spike?" she said, nudging him.

Xander grabbed his arm and shook him. "Spike!"

A low moan was the only evidence they got that he was still among the unliving.

"Spike, I invite you in," Buffy said, quickly.

Xander tried to pull Spike through the doorway but was stopped again by the barrier.

"He has to be alert," Anya said, returning with a blanket. "He can't acknowledge your invite if he's unaware of what's happening."

Xander sighed and helped her drape the blanket over Spike.

"I should have taken him to his crypt, taken care of him there."

"You did the right thing, Buff."

"He didn't have any blood, Xander. I should've checked before I left the other day."

"Hey, stop with the guilt, okay? Giles and I could've checked, too, but we didn't."

Willow returned and set about doing the spell.

Buffy glanced behind her. The sun was just peaking over the houses across the street. "Uh, Wil, how long does this take?"

"Couple minutes," she said, distracted.

Buffy and Xander exchanged a quick, understanding look. He pulled the blanket over Spike's head.

The porch was fully exposed to the sun by the time Willow was finished, and Spike's legs were starting to smoke despite their sodden state.

Buffy and Xander carried Spike over the threshold and into the living room.

"Now that is just weird," Xander said.

"Tell me about it," Buffy replied.

Anya had moved the coffee table aside and arranged several blankets on the floor, making a pallet. They laid Spike on these and set about assessing his injuries.

"I'm going to the butcher's," Buffy said. "He needs blood more than anything else right now."

 

  
"I'll go," Xander said.

Buffy nodded and returned her attention to Spike.

Anya covered him with more blankets while Buffy examined his face. His right eye was starting to swell, too, and soon he wouldn't be able to see at all.

"We should get him out of these wet clothes," Anya said.

Buffy looked embarrassed.

"He can't get pneumonia or anything," Anya said, "but he's cold. Much colder than normal."

Buffy felt Spike's arm. She was right. He was frigid.

The three of them assailed the task quickly, keeping a blanket over him, and trying not to move him too much. He seemed beyond the stage where anything they did could bother him, but they still felt compelled to be as gentle as possible.

Buffy decided to cut away his shirt rather than lift him. It was ruined anyway. She and Willow pulled the remains off and examined his torso.

They glanced up at each other, a sick look clouding their features.

He was one massive, multicolored bruise from chest to abdomen, disappearing around both sides of his ribs.

Buffy gently probed his ribs, which elicited a moan from him. Willow did the same on the other side.

"I think they're all broken, Buffy," Willow said, horrified.

Spike groaned and pushed at their hands.

They stopped touching him and Anya handed them a roll of bandages. "You should wrap them. Don't want him stabbing himself if he starts moving around."

Buffy took the bandages, looking at Willow again. They were both feeling queasy, used to dealing out injuries rather than fixing them. Besides, they'd never seen anyone beaten so badly.

"I'll do it," Anya said, impatiently. "You should hold him," she told Buffy. "He's not gonna' like this."

Willow moved to let Anya take her place. Buffy wrapped her arm around Spike's shoulders and eased him up.

He didn't like it. He started moaning and thrashing.

"Spike," Buffy whispered in his ear. "It's okay. We're helping you. You'll be okay. . . ."

After a minute, he quieted and Anya started bandaging.

He didn't like that any better.

 

  
Xander returned twenty minutes later to find Anya and Willow sporting a black eye apiece.

 

  
"What happened?" he asked, crouching in front of them. Each was holding an ice pack to their eye.

Anya told him of their quickly aborted attempt to bandage Spike's ribs and his reaction.

Xander cast an angry look at Spike, but it dissolved quickly when he got a look at the vampire. He was moaning incoherently, jerking occasionally in obvious pain, and shivering violently. Buffy was holding his head in her lap, gently stroking his hair and talking quietly to him.

"We're just trying to get him warm right now," Willow explained. She was sitting next to Spike, tucking the blankets around him every few minutes.

Xander nodded and moved next to Buffy.

"Buff? I got the blood. You think you can get it down him?"

Buffy nodded and took the blood.

For the next ten minutes they worked on getting Spike to drink. They went through two pints and, at the end, succeeded in getting less than half down him.

Anya cleaned his face and neck again, then sat next to Xander on the couch.

Xander was staring at Spike, unable to comprehend the events of the last two days. He was feeling bad and he didn't like it. Spike wasn't someone he ever wanted to have sympathy or feelings of guilt for. It wasn't right. He was evil. Well, maybe not so much of the evil anymore, but definitely not good.

"Xander?" Anya asked. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a quick glance. "Yeah, it's just. . . ." He shook his head. "Why would he go through torture like that and not talk?"

"Because he loves Buffy," Anya said, simply.

Buffy looked up at her remark, clearly pained at the comment. She didn't know what to think anymore.

 

  
Giles came by at 8:00 the next morning, at Buffy's request, to look at Spike. He knelt beside the unconscious vampire and examined him, briefly.

"He actually looks better then he did last night," Buffy said, kneeling.

"Difficult to believe," Giles murmured, shaking his head. "Has he woken up at all?"

"No. Will he be all right?"

Giles frowned. "We don't know a lot about vampire physiology. We've concentrated mostly on what will kill them."

"We fed him blood all night," Buffy said. "Or tried to. He choked on most of it."

Giles pulled the blanket back. He grimaced. "You say he looked worse last night?"

"Yeah."

Giles nodded and covered Spike again. "All we can do is keep trying to make him feed, Buffy."

 

  
Anya emerged from the kitchen a few seconds later, bearing coffee.

"Xander's making eggs and toast,"she said, handing coffee to Giles.

"Thank you," he said, taking the cup and sipping.

"We're going to move him up to my mom's room," Buffy said. "Wil is up there now, sunproofing it."

Giles nodded.

"Want some?" Anya asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Eggs."

"Oh. No, thank you."

Twenty minutes later, they had Spike installed in the room. Buffy, Giles and Willow left Anya trying to feed him again and went downstairs.

"Hey, I got food in here," Xander said, motioning toward the kitchen.

"I'm starved," Willow said, following him.

Willow and Xander sat at the table, eating, while Buffy and Giles leaned against the back counter.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dawn asked, upon entering. "Are you having a meeting?"

"No."

"Well, why's everyone here so early?" She crossed to the refrigerator and opened it. "Is something bad about to happen?"

"No," Buffy replied. "No more than usual, anyway."

"Then, what?" She poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Buffy looked uncomfortable.

Dawn stared at her, glass midway to her mouth. "Buffy?"

"It's Spike."

She set her glass on the counter. "What happened? Glory again?"

"No," Buffy said, hastily. "He's just . . . well, pretty beat up, so I brought him here."

"Spike's here?"

"He's in mom's room."

"What happened to him?"

"It's from the other day."

 

  
Dawn's jaw dropped open. "What?"

"I found him in the cemetery last night, soaking wet and nearly unconscious." Buffy looked at the floor. "He was trying to get some blood."

Dawn stood still for a moment, then bolted from the kitchen.

"Dawn!" Buffy followed.

Anya was holding a wet towel to Spike's face, patting him gently. She looked up as the door was flung open.

Dawn crossed to the bed and peered at Spike.

"He's much better," Anya said, helpfully.

"He looks dead," Dawn whispered.

Anya nodded. "Well, he is, you know, vampire and all. . . ."

Buffy joined them. "Dawn, he'll be fine."

"How could we have left him like that?" she said, shaking her head.

"Dawn, I left him, okay? Not you."

Dawn sat at the end of the bed. "Someone should have checked on him."

Buffy sighed. "I know. We've all been feeling guilty all night, so don't you start now, okay?"

Dawn continued to stare at Spike.

"You need to get to school."

"I don't want to go."

"I know, but you have to. You already missed enough when mom . . . well, you just can't afford to miss anymore."

Dawn shook her head in exasperation. "As though it'll matter if Glory gets me."

"She won't," Buffy said, firmly. She grabbed Dawn's arm. "Come on."

Dawn stood, unwillingly, and followed Buffy out of the room.

"We're taking care of him, okay?" Buffy said.

Dawn nodded.

A crash sounded from downstairs.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What now?"

When they arrived in the kitchen they found Giles and Willow cleaning a mess off the floor. Giles had obviously dropped his coffee.

 

  
"Slippery fingers this morning, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Wha -? Oh, Buffy . . . uh, no . . . actually. . . ."

"I upset him," Willow said, standing.

Buffy raised her eyebrows at that. "What could you have possibly said to. . .?." She stopped when she noticed Xander. He looked worried.

"Okay, what's going on here?" she asked.

"I told Giles about the spell I did last night to let Spike in," Willow said.

"Okay."

"It's very bad, Buffy," Giles explained.

"How bad is very?"

"I'm not sure."

"You never are sure, Giles," she said, with a sigh. "Maybe we should work out a badness scale. One being a school talent show and ten being another apocalypse."

"Yeah," Xander said. "That'd be great. You know, kind of a time-saver."

"What do you think, Giles? Is this a 5.0? Maybe a 6?" Buffy asked.

"I'm still not sure."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "So much for efficiency."

Giles was pacing the small room, looking agitated.

"Giles, you're starting to wig me out, here."

"I'm sorry, it's just . . . this isn't a normal spell you've done. You're fooling around with the natural order of things."

"So, Mother Nature is gonna' be cranky with us?"

"This is serious, Buffy. It could have profound ramifications."

"Okay, so we'll just turn it back on."

"It may not be that simple." Giles removed his glasses and started cleaning them.

"Uh-oh," Xander said, noticing. "This IS bad!" He jumped up. "Can't you just undo your spell, Wil?"

"Probably not," Giles replied.

"Why not?"

Giles stared off into space for a few seconds, clearly contemplating things unpleasant. "I have to get my books," he said, abruptly. He exited the kitchen with Willow following.

 

  
"Well . . . Giles . . . what do you think's gonna' happen? Giles?"

Buffy turned to Xander. "As if things weren't bad enough. . . ."

They spent most of the day researching at Buffy's house, with Giles coming and going and looking more upset every hour.

Buffy and Willow sat in the living room, reading from Giles' magic books.

"I've never seen these books before," Willow said, concerned.

"Yeah. We've only ever gotten to look at his 'oops, it's another apocalypse' books." Buffy glanced at the tome on her lap, brushing the dust off the cover. "These must be his 'what the bloody hell did you do'? books."

Giles returned with Tara.

"Hey, Tara," Buffy said.

"She was at the shop, looking for Willow."

"I'm sorry, I was supposed to meet you there," Willow said.

"It's okay."

Tara sat on the couch and Giles started pacing.

"Giles, you're making me tired," Buffy said.

"Sorry."

"Giles told me what happened," Tara said.

Willow looked at the coffee table, guiltily.

"And I think this is really bad."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I think Giles is worried enough for all of us, don't you?"

"On our way here," Tara continued, "I thought something was . . . well . . . wrong with some of the houses on your block."

Giles stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"Wrong?" Buffy asked. "Wrong how?"

"Well, that vamp barrier kind of stands out like a sore thumb to a wicca. Kind of an aura."

"And, what did you see?" Giles asked.

"It seems to be fading."

"Fading!" Giles removed his glasses, but couldn't even think of cleaning them. He just stared out the window.

"Um, what about this house?" Buffy asked.

 

  
"Nothing."

"But, that's how it's supposed to be," Willow said.

"Yeah, but the house next to you is blank, too."

 

  
Spike opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He didn't know where he was. The room smelled familiar, but he couldn't place it. He turned his head and groaned.

"Spike?"

"Who's there?" he mumbled. He didn't want to talk; it hurt, like everything else did.

"It's Anya."

"Where am I?"

"You're at Buffy's. Do you want some blood?"

Spike tried to assimilate this news. He couldn't come up with any reason for why he would be at Buffy's place. Had he come here? He didn't think he had the strength to make it this far.

"How did I get here?"

"Buffy found you in the cemetery and brought you."

"Why?"

Anya didn't know what to say to that at first. She frowned, thinking. "Um, well, I guess she felt bad." She picked up the mug beside the bed. "Everyone does. We didn't know you were helpless or we never would've -."

"I'm not helpless!" Spike croaked.

He tried to sit up. That was a mistake that he wouldn't be able to dwell on for another hour or so as his broken ribs stabbed him brutally and he gasped in shock, blacking out immediately.

Anya caught him and eased him back.

"I have the reversal spell ready, Giles," Willow said, frantically, waving the pages in the air. She was pacing opposite Giles, who was running his hand through his hair in agitation.

"Yes, yes," Giles said. "Better do it quickly before anything else goes wrong."

Buffy and Xander were feverishly turning pages in their books, while Tara stood in the corner, looking anxious.

Buffy looked up. "What do you mean 'before something else goes wrong'?" She stood. "Giles, what else could happen?"

"I don't know. I just know that this could be very bad."

"You keep saying that, Giles."

 

  
"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm ready," Willow said.

Tara ran outside a few minutes later, took one frantic look at the neighborhood, and dashed back inside.

"It's still down!" she said. "And, the houses across the street are down now, too."

"Okay, okay. . . ." Willow said, talking to herself. "Why didn't it work? It was a basic reversal spell. . . ."

"Giles," Buffy said, worriedly, "I'm feeling a major wiggins coming on."

"I know how you feel."

"Giles!"

"What?"

"You're supposed to say 'let me check my books,' or 'everything will be all right'."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," he said, distracted.

Anya came downstairs a few minutes later and stopped, gaping at the living room.

Willow was mumbling to herself, pacing, and studying her notes. Tara was on the couch, reading one of Giles' books. Giles was at the front door, which was open, and staring worriedly at the houses across the street. Buffy was rummaging through her weapons chest, clearly preparing for something unpleasant. Xander was beside her.

"I want the axe," he said.

Buffy handed it to him.

"What's going on?" Anya asked.

"Oh, just preparing for a possible vampire uprising," Xander said. "Seems Wil's spell is breaking down the barrier's all over town."

A strange look crossed her face. "You know, this happened once before. Can I have an axe, too?"

Giles whirled around. "What? When?"

"Oh, uh, 1214 or 1412 . . . oh, I don't remember exactly. I just know it ended badly."

Xander looked impatient. "Hon, care to share?"

"Well, a couple of witches removed the vampire barrier over this little village in Europe. The vampires killed everyone in the village." She nodded, to emphasize her story. "I think they still tell stories about it."

"Why didn't you mention that last night?" Willow asked, appalled.

"Oh, I didn't think this would happen. I mean, those witches did it for revenge because the village children kept stealing their chickens. They didn't try to put the barrier back and no one else knew how."

"How did the barrier return?" Giles asked.

 

  
"Oh, on its own."

"When?"

"Not long. . . ."

Giles sighed, relieved.

"About twenty years."

"Twenty years!"

Anya shrugged. "The village was dead and everyone in the area avoided it for half a century."

Giles returned to his pacing.

"Why didn't it keep spreading?" Willow asked.

"I don't know."

"Perhaps they limited their spell to the town," Giles said.

"But, I limited my spell to this house, Giles. It shouldn't be spreading here, either."

They were silent for a few minutes, until Giles abruptly headed for the door.

"I have to check some things, make a few calls," he said, and was gone.

The remaining Scoobies looked helplessly at each other.

"Spike woke up," Anya said, brightly.

 

  
Buffy sat next to Spike. He still looked awful. A part of her wanted to blame him for their situation, but she knew that was unfair. She might be able to lay the original blame at his door, he having built the Buffybot that got the whole affair with Glory started, but she had been negligent in checking on him. One stop by his crypt on patrol would have done it. She sighed and reached for the wet cloth on the night stand.

As she brushed it over his forehead, he moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey."

Spike stared at her, still not seeing too well.

"Buffy?" he whispered.

"Yes. Do you want some blood?"

He nodded, slightly, and Buffy moved to sit beside his shoulder. She gently lifted his head, then reached for the mug.

He drank painfully slowly, and Buffy didn't rush him.

After a few minutes, he finished and sagged against her shoulder, exhausted.

 

  
Buffy held him for another minute. She couldn't understand why he would go through torture for her. He was a vampire and they have no feelings. He couldn't love her.

Anya seemed to think they could, though, and Buffy didn't like that. If she accepted that, she'd have to revise her thinking about demons.

She looked down at Spike. He seemed to be sleeping again.

She reached a hand to his head, an instant away from brushing his hair back.

She stopped.

This is Spike, she told herself.

Her hand hovered over his head.

He'd been tortured and nearly killed for her. He probably didn't even expect to be thanked for it.

She let her hand drop lightly to his head, gently stroking his hair.

He sighed and nuzzled his head against her arm.

Maybe he wasn't so bad, Buffy thought. Maybe he could be good.

She jumped, startled, and removed her hand.

"What am I doing?" she mumbled. "Buffybot, Buffybot, Buffybot. . . ."

She laid Spike's head back on the pillow and left the room quickly.

 

  
Buffy and the gang patrolled for two hours and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Maybe you put the fear of a dusty demise into them last night, Buff," Xander said.

"I did stake a lot of 'em," she admitted.

"I say we head back," Anya said. "I mean, we're not doing much good out here."

"Yeah," Xander said. "And, with the vamp barrier going down all over town, I think I'd rather be defending my home." He reconsidered. "Or, finding someplace to hide."

"I feel like we should be initiating the emergency broadcast system," Buffy said, as they headed home.

 

  
Giles had graduated to pacing the dining room and was just contemplating the kitchen when the phone rang. He lunged at it.

"Hello?"

"It's Quinton."

"What have you got?"

 

  
"Nothing yet. But, we're calculating the total dispersal of the barrier worldwide by the end of the month."

"I see." Giles was staring through the dining room window, thinking dire thoughts.

"Something needs to be done."

Giles became angry. "Obviously. Have you a suggestion or would you prefer to keep stating the obvious, as it's so helpful?"

Travers sighed loudly. "Calm down, Rupert."

"I am perfectly calm."

"I have people working on the problem. That's all we can do now. I'll get back to you with a solution . . . if we find one."

Giles hung up and joined Willow in the living room.

 

  
"Spike, how do you feel?" Dawn asked.

"Not too good, Niblitt," he murmured.

"Want some more blood?"

"No."

She fussed for another few minutes, pulling the blanket around him and trying to make him comfortable. She finished and sat beside him on the bed.

She looked around, uncertainly. She didn't know what to do. Sitting in a chair and watching him sleep didn't seem to be at all helpful. She grabbed the wet cloth from the night stand and held it to his cheek. He seemed to like that, so she kept it up until he fell asleep again.

Giles came in a few minutes later.

"Dawn, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay."

Giles nodded. "Would you like a break?"

"No."

Giles sighed and moved into the room. "He'll be fine."

"I know."

"Willow made hot chocolate. Why don't you go get some?"

She considered this for a minute. That did sound good. "Okay, but I'll be right back."

"I'll stay with him," Giles said.

 

  
Dawn left and Giles sat in the chair, eyeing the sleeping vampire.

"What have we done?" he whispered.

 

  
The Scoobies camped at Buffy's house for another night, wanting to stay together in the event of a vampire assault.

As no one was getting much sleep, Tara and Willow decided not to go to school. Buffy let Dawn stay home, as well, and Xander called in to work, sick.

By nine o'clock everyone was up and researching again.

"Tara, can you tell anything about the barrier?"

"It's spread to the entire block, but I can't tell beyond that," she answered.

"We need to find out how far this has spread," Giles said. "Perhaps we can map its course."

"I can do that," Willow said.

"How?"

"It's just a simple observation spell," she explained. "It doesn't do anything but map magical energy."

Giles contemplated for only a minute before he assented.

Willow and Tara did the spell quickly, as they were beginning to assemble quite a bit of magical paraphernalia at Buffy's place.

The map sprang into existence in the middle of the room, shimmering with ethereal energy.

"This is bad," Tara said.

"How can you tell?" Buffy asked.

"The whole town is blacked out," she said.

Giles looked disturbed. "We need to find out if it's confined to Sunnydale."

"I'll call Angel," Buffy said. "See if anything bad is happening there."

"Good."

Buffy made the call.

"Giles, what did you have to look up yesterday?" Anya asked.

"What? Oh, I had to call the Council. They're looking into some of the ancient magical books. I'm afraid we have to find the original enchantment and cast the spell again."

"Well, how hard can that be?" she asked.

"Very. We're talking about a spell that was cast thousands of years ago. A spell that no one has seen fit to tamper with in all this time, I might add."

 

  
"Feeling guilty enough here, Giles," Willow said.

"Of course. Sorry."

"Giles," Buffy called. "Wesley wants to talk to you."

Giles crossed to the phone, which Buffy handed over.

She joined the others around the map. "They haven't had any problems yet, but Angel said he'd test it."

"How's he gonna' do that?" Xander asked. "Just walk into someone's house?"

Buffy gave him a look that implied that was exactly what he was going to do.

Giles hung up. "Well, we've officially disturbed Wesley and everyone at Angel Investigations," he said.

"What did Wesley want?" Anya asked.

"He had a thought."

"Our Wesley?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. It's not terribly encouraging, but I think he's right."

"And?"

Giles sighed. "He thinks the vampire barrier may only be the beginning."

The group looked disturbed, but it was Xander who broke the silence. "Meaning exactly what, Giles?"

Giles went back to his pacing. "Meaning, we may see other things breaking down, just as the barrier is. Like the sunlight impediment, crosses, wooden stakes. . . ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Xander said. "You mean a wooden stake through the chest might not kill a vampire? How do you stop one, then?"

Giles looked lost. "I don't know."

Willow was mortified beyond words. Her knees felt weak and before she realized, she was on the floor with Giles and Xander leaning over her.

"Wil? You okay?"

Giles pulled her up and they maneuvered her to the couch.

"Oh, Giles, this is so bad. I'm so sorry. I was only trying to help. . . ." she managed.

"I know," he answered. "But, let's not dwell on that now. We'll have time enough after we solve this little problem."

"Little problem?" Xander was aghast. "I'd call this 'little problem' about one step down from a hellgod."

Giles gave him a rigid look, clearly indicating that he wanted him to shut up.

Xander looked down at Willow. "Oh, uh . . . but, not exactly as bad as a hellgod problem . . . you know. A lot closer to the . . . um, band candy thing. Or, uh . . . zombie mask raising the dead . . . well, no, that wasn't so good. . . ."

"Xander, please," Giles said.

The phone rang and Buffy answered it.

"Giles."

"Is it the Council?" Anya asked, as Giles took the phone.

Buffy nodded.

"Good. They'll know what to do."

Buffy didn't look convinced. She glanced around at the distressed faces of her friends. How could she be an effective slayer if her enemy had no weakness? How could she protect any of them, let alone the town?

"I'm gonna' check on Spike," she said, abruptly, needing a break.

 

  
"How do you feel?" Buffy asked, upon entering.

Spike didn't answer, didn't look at her.

She sat on the bed next to him. He continued to stare out the window. Anya had pulled the curtains back so he could have a little sunshine. Buffy made a mental note to make sure they were closed again before the light shifted to hit the bed. Spike was in no condition to be diving across the room to avoid combusting in the sunlight.

"Spike? You okay?"

"I'm sorry, Buffy," he whispered.

She looked confused. "About what?"

"Coming here."

"You didn't come here, Spike. I brought you." She frowned at him. "And, why would you be sorry about that anyway?"

He was silent for a few seconds. "I can hear what's going on downstairs, you know. Vampire hearing and all."

"Oh." She took a deep breath, then put a hand on his face, turning his head so she could look at him. "Spike, that's not your fault. It's mine, for uninviting you in the first place, and Willow's for doing that spell." She sighed. "And, mine again for letting her do it." She shook her head. "I should have checked on you, Spike." She looked away, guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"Slayer, it isn't your fault. It's mine. If I hadn't built that bloody, stupid robot. . . ." He looked away, ashamed.

"Spike, we can sit here blaming ourselves all day and it's not gonna' help -."

"I . . . I just wanted you to know . . . I know what I did was wrong," he whispered. "And . . . I . . . I didn't do it to hurt you, Buffy . . . I . . . I just . . . wanted to be with you. . . ."

"I know, Spike," she said, quietly. She put a finger on his lips. "I don't want to talk about that robot anymore. It creeps me out. Let's just say it's behind us and forgotten. Okay?"

Spike nodded.

"Besides, we're having a blame-hurling party after this is over. We'll be divvying up the guilt. There should be plenty to go around. You're invited, as long as you don't get greedy. Oh, and as long as you don't tell any more stories about children hiding in coal bins."

He looked at her, unsure how to respond.

"Deal?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Good." She made an effort at adjusting the blanket and trying to make him comfortable. "Do you want anything?"

He smiled slightly. "My clothes would be nice."

"Uh-uh. You're not well enough to be up and around."

"Yeah, well, as soon as I feel better, I'm gonna' get up. You really want me running around in the nude, Slayer?"

She blushed and cleared her throat. "No, that wouldn't be of the good," she said, looking away.

Spike smirked. "Then, my clothes?"

"I'll have Xander go to your crypt and get something for you. But, only if you agree not to get up until I say you can."

Spike considered this, and finally assented.

Buffy nodded. "Okay. Do you want some blood?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Well, maybe I should check your bandages." He had cuts and gouges all over his chest, arms and legs, and they'd dressed them as well as they could.

"No, they're okay."

She frowned. "A magazine? A book?"

"No."

"Radio?"

"No."

She let out an exasperated groan. "You'd give Florence Nightingale fits, you know that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

  
"It means, if you don't let me do the nurse Buffy bit, I'm gonna' send Giles up here to do it."

Spike looked horrified.

Buffy smiled. "How 'bout those bandages, then?"

 

  
Twenty minutes later Buffy rejoined the others in the living room.

"How is he?" Willow asked.

She rolled her eyes. "If he had a harpoon through the chest, he'd say he felt fine."

"He is a vampire, you know."

"Quick healing doesn't equal pain-free." She hesitated. "He feels like this is all his fault."

Willow stood. "It isn't. It's mine. Maybe I should talk to him."

"I already did," Buffy assured her. "I spread the blame equally among all of us, but I think he still feels bad."

"Okay, changing the subject here because, well, don't really care how Spike's feeling right now -."

"Xander, that's really insensitive."

"Sorry, Wil, but I just think the impending disaster is a little more important right about now."

"He's right," Buffy said. "We've gotta' do something. Giles, what did Travers say?"

Giles cleared his throat. He seemed even more agitated than before. "The spell was cast so far back they can't even trace its origin."

"So, they can't find the spell?"

"No, but Travers doesn't think it would matter if we did."

"Why?"

Giles sat on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair. "From what they can tell, it wasn't cast by human means."

The group stared at him, clearly unwilling to ask anything more.

Buffy eventually did. "Does that mean a human can't recast it?"

"I'm afraid so."

Willow looked frantic again. "Giles! What! I know I could do it. If we just find the spell -!"

"Willow," he said, wearily, "it's not that simple. It's not a matter of risking yourself to set something right. I think we'd all eagerly do that right now."

"Then, what, Giles?"

 

  
"It's probably not a language we can understand or even pronounce correctly."

Willow spluttered, not willing to give up. "We could try, Giles. We . . . it might be similar to some other language -."

"Willow, how are you going to pronounce something that likely doesn't have any recognizable alphabet?"

She looked stunned. "We . . . well . . . it might be. . . ."

"It's probably symbols," he sighed. "Hieroglyphs maybe . . . possibly even in some type of code to safeguard it."

"A spell in code?" Xander said, in horror. "Like they're not cryptic enough already."

"It's been done before," Giles said. "Some of the more ancient Sumerian spells are all written backward. Try reading it forward and you invariably invoke a nasty curse."

"Oh, great!" Xander said, throwing his arms in the air. "Like things aren't bad enough."

"Of course, if I wanted to protect a spell I'd cast," Giles continued, unheeding of Xander's outburst, "I wouldn't even write it down."

Buffy looked appalled. "It might not be written down, Giles?"

He shrugged. "Why would anyone ever need to recast something like this? They probably assumed someone would need the original spell to be able to break theirs, and if it's not available, it can't be tampered with."

Xander frowned. "Wait a minute, then." He looked at Willow. "How did you do your spell if you didn't have the original one to work from?"

"I just used a basic removal spell with the vamp barrier as my target."

"That's too easy," Giles said.

"I also . . . kind of . . . well. . . ."

Giles was looking worried again. "What did you do, Willow?"

"I, uh, invoked the laws of nature because I didn't really have anything to power my spell."

Giles' frown deepened. "Please explain."

"Well, most spells require something. You know, blood, a strand of hair, eye of newt. My spell was kind of . . . well, undefined since I didn't have a visible target. I didn't really know what the vamp barrier was or who or what had cast it, what kind of power backed it up. Didn't really know anything about it. Couldn't even see it magically."

"How come Tara sees it?"

Tara spoke. "Um, it's kind of hard to explain. It's not really magical. It's more of an aura, like the ones I see around all of you. It's just something that's there, like air or gravity."

"So, you tapped into nature to power your spell?"

"Yeah."

 

  
"I didn't realize you'd come that far, Willow."

"I haven't really," she said. "I stumbled on a spell to invoke nature last month when I was trying to find some way to defeat Glory."

"Well, this is just getting worse every time someone opens their mouth," Xander said. He was feeling helpless and he didn't like. Every problem had a solution. Sometimes it was really unpleasant, but it was still there. This, however, was shaping up to be unsolvable.

Buffy gave Giles a steadfast look and said, grimly. "What do we do, Giles?"

"Since Willow has already found a way to tap into the natural forces of the earth, maybe we can do it again, use it to create our own spell."

"You mean, make our own barrier spell?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"I don't know if you can do that," Anya said.

"What? Why?" Xander asked.

"Well, it's like trying to make gravity. You just can't do it."

The group fell silent at that, pondering ways around the problem.

Eventually, Buffy broke the silence. "I'm gonna' patrol," she said, glumly. "If things are gonna' get nasty, I might as well get started early."

 

  
Giles and Buffy walked side by side through one of Sunnydale's more popular cemeteries. It usually saw 15-20 vampire risings in a week and Buffy tended to spend a lot of time in it.

"I don't understand why no vampire has ever done this spell before, Giles. I mean, it seems like a great, big advantage if one of them could manage it."

"I know," he replied. "I've been wondering that myself."

"I know most of them are dumb as dirt, but surely a master vampire could've done it. Or at least found some witch to do it."

Giles shook his head. "There may be ramifications to the spell that we haven't seen yet."

Buffy stopped. "What!" She took Giles by the arm and pulled him around to face her. "More, Giles! Like, what kind of ramifications?"

"I don't know, Buffy, but there has to be a reason why none of them ever tried this. As you pointed out, they're not all stupid. Some of them actually engage in plotting and scheming, trying to destroy the world or at least make their existence less unpleasant. Back in 1605 a master vampire thought he'd found a spell to blot out the sun. It didn't work like he planned, obviously. It. . . ."

"I don't think I want to talk to you anymore, Giles," she said, walking away from him.

 

  
"I'm just saying that some of them are quite clever."

"Hey!" Xander called from ahead, motioning for them to catch up.

Buffy and Giles joined them a few seconds later.

"What's up?" Buffy asked.

"Got a bunch of vamps in a huddle over that hill, there," he said, pointing. "Don't think they're planning a defensive drive."

"How many?" Giles asked.

"'Bout 15."

"Not really great odds," Buffy said.

"We can take out several with crossbows before we even get near them," Giles said.

"Two crossbows, Giles," Xander said. "That's only two vamps right off, which doesn't do much to level the odds."

"No, but you and Anya should be able to reload before any of them reach you. You can take out at least two more. By that time, Buffy will be on them."

"I can dust three or four in between that time."

Giles hefted his sword. "I can probably take out one or two."

"Okay, looking better," Xander said.

"You and Anya get up in the trees," Buffy said. "Don't come down to help us. We'll count on you two as our big guns. Just keep shooting."

Xander nudged Anya. "You hear that? We're the big guns." He grinned at Buffy. "Always wanted to be one of the big guns."

"Okay, Howitzer boy, just don't shoot me or Giles, okay?"

"Can do," he said, moving to the nearest tree.

"I can't climb a tree," Anya complained. "I'm wearing the wrong shoes."

"Here," Giles said. He scooped her up and heaved her onto the lowest branch.

"I can't see from here," she said.

"Don't worry," Buffy said. "We'll drive them to you."

"Oh, good. We're the big 'sitting duck' kind of guns." She pulled herself up to a higher branch. "I don't know if I like this plan anymore."

"You'll be fine," Buffy said, and headed for the vamps.

 

  
Willow was pacing in Buffy's backyard, needing the fresh air to clear her mind. Something was bothering her and she couldn't pin it down. She'd been far too rattled for the last day and a half and just needed a few moments to try to regain a little clarity.

She didn't get her few minutes.

Tara's scream shattered her contemplation, and she whirled around and raced for the backdoor.

Dawn was upstairs with Spike, who had long since fallen asleep. She was starting to nod off when she heard the scream.

Spike bolted upright, then let out a groan of pain.

Dawn jumped up and ran for the door.

"No!" Spike said. "Get back here."

"But, Willow and Tara -."

"Can handle themselves. Now get back here."

Dawn reluctantly moved away from the door.

Spike moved cautiously to the edge of the bed.

"Spike, you're not getting up, are you? I don't think you're in any shape -."

"You might wanna' turn around, Niblitt, unless you wanna' see more of me than you already have."

She let out a little shriek and spun around, closing her eyes for good measure.

Spike got his jeans on as quickly as he could.

More shrieks and crashing noises came from downstairs.

"Give me a hand, will you, Niblitt?"

She turned and rushed toward him. He put his arm around her shoulders and she heaved him up. He stood, shakily, and the room spun around for a minute before settling down into a nice, slow seesaw pattern. He could cope with that. It would be no worse than walking across the deck of a ship in choppy weather. Not that he liked traveling by boat. . . .

"Spike, what should I do?" she asked, as they staggered to the door.

"Get in the closet or under the bed."

"But -."

"Don't argue, luv. The longer you argue with me, the more time I'm wastin' not helpin' the girls."

"Buffy and the others should be back any minute," she said.

Spike nodded and opened the door.

 

 

  
Buffy stalked through the cemetery, one hand on her head and the other wrapped around her stake, a grumpy expression on her face. Giles walked slightly behind her, limping heavily and supported by Xander. Anya brought up the rear, carrying the weapons.

"I'm really sorry, Giles," she said.

"For the fourth time, Anya, it's all right," he replied, huskily.

"If you hadn't been standing in front of that vampire when I fired, it never would have happened," she said. "So, in a way, it's really your fault."

Giles gazed silently at the heavens, obviously contemplating saying something unpleasant.

Anya continued. "I mean, who knew something like that could even happen?"

"Ahn -." Xander started, but she cut him off.

"I think we need to coordinate our efforts more effectively."

Giles stopped and turned on her, dragging Xander around with him.

"Anya," he said, clearly perturbed, "as one having an ariel view of the combat arena, you should have been more aware the combatants. You shouldn't have wasted your ammunition firing at anyone that close to Buffy and with whom she was already engaged. His continued survival could be measured in seconds."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Ahn, hon, Giles only means -."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Giles interrupted. "Your bolt passed neatly through a dusted vampire, and lodged in my thigh. Besides incapacitating me, you nearly got yourself killed because your ability to reload with any speed was hampered by your insistence about not damaging your shoes."

"Well, they are nice shoes," she said, admiring them. "And, Buffy says that's only a flesh wound -."

"Ahn! Shutting up right now might guarantee you still having a job in the morning," Xander said.

Anya looked worried. "You wouldn't fire me over an accident would you, Giles? Especially when it was your fault?" She glanced back and forth between Giles and Xander's astonished faces. "Would you? Because, I don't think that would be entirely ethical."

Giles sighed and turned around. He and Xander started walking.

"Xander, have you and Anya considered having children?"

"Well, actually -."

"Perhaps you shouldn't."

"Right."

Buffy had continued walking, hearing the confrontation but not wanting to get involved. She'd been hit in the head with Anya's crossbow, after a vampire had relieved her of it and hurled it across the cemetery. She had a growing headache and wanted nothing more than an ice pack and several Excedrin.

 

 

  
As Spike eased quietly down the stairs, using the wall for support, he noticed right off that the living room had turned into a war zone. Stakes, knives, axes and everything else from Buffy's weapons chest were circling the room, caught in a whirlwind. Besides this, bits of the coffee table and various knickknacks were zipping around as well, caught in the maelstrom. The front window was shattered, the door was off its hinges and laying on the porch, and quite a bit of dust littered the floor and stairs.

Spike made his way to the bottom of the staircase, hesitant about getting near the floating artillery. He leaned cautiously around the wall and peered into the dining room. He only got a glimpse of the fight before he had to whip his head back as several of the knives and stakes abruptly stopped their circling and shot into the dining room.

Much howling and screaming followed the blades' departure, and Spike ventured another look.

Several vampires were lying on the floor, clutching wounded body parts. The wind from the living room was stirring up the vamp dust, spreading it throughout the entire house and making it difficult to see.

Spike managed to find Tara and Willow through the carnage. They were huddled in the corner, the dining table on its side, lending them a certain amount of protection. The vamps all had their backs to him, pressed together like sardines, trying to get over the table. Spike made a quick count of them and came up with eight.

Bad odds. He reached up and snatched a sword as it came around, then stepped into the dining room. He was out-numbered, in bad shape physically, and had a couple of panicked witches hurling an arsenal of wood and steel into the room. Conditions were stacked against him and, although it wasn't his style, he knew he had to be discriminating and expeditious in his attack.

He stepped forward quickly, ignoring the pain that stabbed through his chest and ribs with the movement, and swung the sword.

He neatly decapitated the two vamps nearest him with the one blow. As the dust whipped up to make visibility even worse, Spike stepped forward, sword swinging again.

The third exploded into dust, but this time his companion noticed. He whirled on Spike, shouting to his friends.

Spike caught him on the backstroke, barely catching the neck. It was enough, and the startled vamp joined his friend.

He no longer had the advantage of surprise, so he yelled at Willow.

"Red! Get outta' here!"

Neither of them answered.

"You hear me?"

Two vamps jumped at him, trying to avoid his blade. Spike skewered one, but the second lunged forward and punched Spike in the face. He staggered against the wall and another vamp kicked him in the chest.

Willow peered through the dust, trying to find Spike. She'd heard him, but didn't think giving up their only cover was such a good idea just yet.

"Do you see him?" Tara asked.

 

  
"No . . . wait. He's on the ground." Willow glanced at Tara. "They're all on Spike now. Get down."

Tara ducked behind the table.

"Spike, stay down!" Willow yelled.

That wasn't really a problem as he was having trouble doing anything else. His sword arm was trapped under his body and several vampires were on top of him.

Just when he thought he was going to get a set of fangs in his neck, he heard screaming, then the weight on him lightened.

Spike was having trouble seeing out of his left eye again and the dust was nearly impenetrable now, but he could see Willow was in the game again. Her airborne arsenal was shooting through the room faster than he could follow, perforating demons with stunning efficiency. Spike rolled over, freeing his sword, then raised up slightly and stabbed the closest vamp.

After a minute, the vamps decided to retreat in disgrace, most groaning with assorted injuries.

Spike, Willow and Tara made no move to follow. In fact, they made no move at all. Willow concentrated and the whirlwind stopped, the artillery and debris dropping to the floor.

Outside, the vamps didn't make it far as they ran into the Slayer just returning.

They screamed and ran.

Furious, Buffy grabbed a crossbow from Anya and fired at the running demons. The bolt neatly skewered one through the back and he turned to dust. Buffy hurled the crossbow and hit another in the head. He catapulted forward, hit the ground, and rolled like a renegade bowling ball. Buffy plucked the second crossbow from Anya and aimed again. The vamps were putting too much distance between them, and the second bolt only hit her target in the shoulder. He howled in pain, but kept going.

Buffy ran into the house.

"Dawn!"

She stopped when she saw the destruction, barely able to identify that it used to be her living room. Dust coated everything from the floor to the furniture. She turned slowly and surveyed the dining room and immediately saw Willow and Tara. They were pushing the table aside.

Buffy rushed forward and helped them.

"Where's Dawn?" she asked.

"She's upstairs," Spike mumbled. He was still lying on the floor, unable to move. Now that the fight was over, he was beginning to feel his injuries again and they were threatening to send him off to a less painful world.

Buffy afforded him a glance, then rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

The rest of the gang cautiously entered the house, appraising the damage.

"Wow," Anya said, impressed.

Xander let out a whistle. "I was sure we had the best story tonight."

 

  
He set Giles on the couch and went into the dining room.

"Everyone okay in here?" he asked.

"Not so much," Willow said.

She and Tara were leaning over Spike, who had given up the struggle and was now unconscious.

"I'm getting a little tired of carrying Spike around, you know?" he said.

"He saved our lives, Xander," Willow said, simply.

Not wanting to sound like an ungrateful jerk, he decided to keep quiet.

Buffy returned with Dawn.

"Is everyone okay?" Buffy asked.

"Again, no," Willow replied.

"Spike!" Dawn said. She rushed over and crouched beside him.

"Wil, why don't you and Tara help Giles?" Xander said. "Buff and I can manhandle Spike back upstairs."

"Okay . . . what happened to Giles?" Willow asked.

She and Tara followed Anya into the living room.

"He got in the way when I was trying to kill a vampire," Anya explained. "I think maybe Giles is getting too old to patrol," she whispered.

Buffy sat next to Spike, shaking her head slowly. She glanced up at Xander, who gave her a slight grin.

"So, what do you think, Buff?" he said. "A few more beatings like this and he'll have worked off that whole robot thing."

Dawn glared at him. "That's mean, Xander."

He sighed. "I didn't mean to be mean, Dawnie, just . . . trying to lighten the mood."

"Let's get him upstairs," Buffy said.

 

  
The uninjured members of the group spent the next hour cleaning up the house, reattaching doors, righting furniture, and doing their best to make the place presentable again.

Wesley called at half past two and informed them that the barrier appeared to be down over all of Los Angeles and the agency was preparing for a siege.

Spike and Giles, injured and not completely lucid after several doses of painkillers, were the only two to get any sleep that night.

 

  
Buffy and Dawn went out at noon the next day to see if anything was overtly amiss and found several vampires basking on the terrace of a downtown diner.

"How do you know they're vampires?" Dawn whispered. "They look like average guys."

"I can feel 'em." She glowered at the vamps until they noticed her. They recognized the

Slayer instantly and ran off. "And, they're average like Spike's average."

"Giles is really gonna' wig over this."

"I know. But, you know, when this is all over he'll probably write 'vampire barrier went down. Had a spot of trouble. Turned barrier back on.'"

Dawn giggled, then turned serious. "You think we can turn it back on?"

"Yes," Buffy said, firmly. "There's no problem that doesn't have a solution." She frowned. "At least, that's what Giles always tells me."

"Yeah, but I've never seen Giles so freaked out."

Buffy sighed. "I know. I can't believe the Council didn't plan for something like this. They're like, nobody in their right mind - human or demon - would even consider doing it. But, here comes Buffy and her gang to do the unthinkable, because we don't have enough problems as it is."

Dawn smiled. "Well, maybe they'll appreciate our ingenuity."

Giles was on the couch, his leg resting on a chair from the dining room as the coffee table had been destroyed. Anya was hovering over him, not willing to be ten feet from him.

"Here," she said, adjusting the pillow under his leg.

"Anya, please, I'm fine."

"Just . . . here, move your leg . . . there. That should be more comfortable." She stepped back and studied him for signs of discomfort. "Do you want more tea?"

"No, thank you."

"Coffee?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Giles, how can I get back on your good side so you don't fire me if you won't let me help you?"

"Anya," he sighed, "I'm not going to fire you. And, you and I don't really have a 'side.' It's more of a perimeter, really, and more adequate than good."

"Oh. Well, if you're not going to fire me, then I'm going to do something I want to do," she said, flouncing away.

Giles rolled his eyes. "Oh, good."

"Giles!" Buffy said, upon entering her house.

"Here," he answered.

 

  
"Any news?"

"Travers called twice, apparently only to update us on their lack of progress."

"Oh."

Dawn sat next to Giles. "We have more bad news."

Giles looked worried. "What is it now?"

"Vamps in the sunlight," Buffy said.

Giles looked distressed. "I think I'd like to have that tea now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another day and night saw vampires immune to crosses, holy water and wooden stakes. Buffy returned from her nightly patrol, exhausted and ill-tempered. She'd had to forego her usual mode of operation, as it had proved useless, and resorted to the decapitation method.

"How's it going?" she asked, upon returning.

Willow looked up, a huge grin on her face. "Got an idea."

"Really?" she said, dropping her sword in a corner. "'Cause, I'm up for some good news right about now."

Willow took a quick breath. "We're going to cast a spell over the whole town to -."

"No offense, Wil," Buffy interrupted, "but is another spell a good idea?"

Giles answered. "I think it is, Buffy. We can't make any headway with the barrier, so we're circumventing the problem for the time being."

Buffy's eyebrows creased in puzzlement. "What does that mean?"

"We can't stop the vampires from killing and generally making a mess of things, so we're going to make them not want to," Willow said.

"Come again?"

"I'm ready!" Tara called from the kitchen.

Willow spoke, hastily, as she made her way to the kitchen. "It's an emotion spell. They're easy to do - kinda' like a love potion, 'cause messing with people's feelings isn't that hard to do even without a spell."

"But, I thought vampires didn't have any emotions."

"Anya insists that they do. This was her idea, actually."

Buffy looked disturbed.

"Anyway, if it works, we'll be killing two birds with one stone," she said, brightly.

"How's that?"

 

  
"Well, we'll prove once and for all if vampires have feelings."

"Oh. Good," Buffy said, distracted.

"Willow!"

"Coming!"

She went to the kitchen and Buffy sat next to Giles. She didn't want to dwell on the whole demons having emotions at the moment, so she decided to ignore the issue.

"So," she said, "they're not gonna' turn all lovey-dovey on us, are they? 'Cause, we all remember Xander's love potion."

"No," he said. "It's not a love potion. What they're doing is even simpler. They don't need to demand any requirements of the spell at all -."

"Huh?"

"A love potion, or anything similar - intelligence spell - those tend to go badly, uh . . . physical augmentation spells and the like all require the caster to name their target, either themselves or another. Then, they must define the parameters of the spell, localizing the emotion to be affected. . . ."

"I think I get it, Giles."

"Well, anyway, they're targeting all vampires and, as all vampires are evil and have nothing but self-gratification, killing and destruction on their minds, she is simply asking her spell to reverse their overall emotional state."

Buffy frowned, trying to wrap her mind around the coming event. "So . . . they're gonna' be - what - all selfless and good Samaritan-like?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't dwell on it as we felt the situation was escalating out of control and, uh. . . ."

"Things couldn't get any worse?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe we should call Wesley."

"I did. He'd actually already thought of something similar and was working on a spell. He's going to call us if it's successful."

Buffy looked surprised. "Where was this Wesley when we needed him at graduation?"

Giles smiled. "He has made a rather . . . ah . . . remarkable transformation in the last few years."

"Done," Willow announced, entering the room and sitting on the floor.

"How long will it last?" Giles asked.

"Only a couple of days. Too bad, really, or we could use it all the time."

"Why can't we?" Buffy asked. "I mean, if it works right, we could both retire early," she said, looking at Giles.

 

  
"It loses its effectiveness over time," Willow replied. "But, maybe I could find something similar."

"So, this doesn't affect humans, does it?"

"Nope."

"Don't mean to imply a lack of faith here, Wil, but some of your more simple spells sometimes have a way of backfiring." She snorted. "Like that do-your-will spell."

Willow frowned. "I still like that spell. It makes me feel all powerful and Jedi master-like."

"Uh-huh. Except that you'd have to watch everything you said."

"I could learn to be rigidly specific," she answered, very business-like.

The mood lightened considerably and a general feeling of relaxation infected all.

Buffy went on, "No more talk of demon magnets. . . ."

Willow and Tara laughed.

"Or people not being able to see."

"That wasn't at all funny," Giles said.

"Okay, you're right," Buffy said.

"You and Spike getting married, though," Willow said. "I wish I'd been around for a little more of that. Xander kinda' got nauseated when he tried to describe it."

"I was nauseated just listening to them," Giles said.

Willow and Tara continued laughing and Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" she said. "Spike." Buffy glanced at each of them. "What's this gonna' do to him?"

"Not sure. We did think of him, but I would've only been complicating my spell if I'd had to protect him from it."

Buffy stood. "I better check on him."

 

  
"Spike?" Buffy asked, peeking into the room. "You awake?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, actually."

Buffy entered and sat next to him. "Good. Wil did a spell and I was, well. . . ."

"I heard."

"That vampire hearing is kinda' off-putting, you know."

 

  
He smiled. It caught Buffy off-guard. She'd never really seen Spike smile like that, except that time when they were engaged. He was remarkably happy then, and not bent on killing her or her friends.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear anything next time, luv, and you can tell me all about it."

"Okay."

"So, they're really out in the sun?" he asked, eagerly.

"Yeah. It's weird."

Spike looked wistful.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

He gazed at her. "Just wondering what that's like."

Buffy looked startled. "Oh, Spike, I didn't think about . . . I'll take you outside tomorrow, okay? You can spend the whole day getting a tan and . . . and . . . I'll even let you juggle garlic and crosses if you like."

Spike laughed, genuinely happy. "Okay, pet."

"You want some blood?"

"Yeah, please."

Buffy gave him a strange look. Spike being polite? That wasn't like him. She got up, keeping a wary eye on him lest he jump up to hold the door for her, and left the room quickly.

 

  
"How's Spike?" Willow asked, as Buffy descended the stairs.

"Strangely happy," she answered.

"Oh, well, that's good. I was hoping the spell wouldn't have a bad effect on him."

Buffy crossed to the kitchen.

Tara said, "You know what that means, though, don't you?"

"What?"

"Well, first, vampires obviously have feelings, and second, if he's so happy now, what is he usually?"

"Annoying," Buffy said, grinning.

Tara shook her head. "I don't think annoying is the opposite of happy, Buffy."

Buffy and Willow exchanged a look.

 

  
When morning arrived, Buffy helped Spike outside, sat him under a tree with Dawn, then set about appraising the town.

She stood in front of Giles, arms folded across her chest.

"Something wrong?"

"Vampires are out in droves, Giles."

"How are they behaving?"

"Some of them are just listless, moping around town and standing in line at the butcher's. A whole heard of them are at the park, listening to a reading of Romeo and Juliet."

Giles had to laugh. "Well, that's good, I think."

"Anything new on this older-than-dirt barrier spell?"

"I'm afraid not. They've assembled an entire coven of witches to combat the problem, but they're coming up empty."

Buffy moved back and leaned against the wall. "Wil thinks we may only have another day on the spell."

"I know. She's working on a way to lengthen it."

"What did Wesley do?"

Giles smiled. "He put a sleep spell over Los Angeles this morning."

"Everyone?"

"No, just the vampires."

"That's cool. Why don't we do that?"

"Because it's not very effective. It varies between individuals. They could wake up at anytime and when they do, they'll be somewhat cranky. Willow is actually emailing her spell to Wesley now."

"Oh."

"Are you all right, Buffy?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It's just . . . this is so weird."

"I agree."

"But, you haven't seen them, Giles."

"Actually, I spent a very pleasant hour with Spike and Dawn this afternoon," he said, somewhat amazed. "Spike actually has a very eclectic fund of knowledge. . . ."

"Giles, if you two start trading recipes and cricket scores, I'm gonna' be wigged beyond medical help."

Giles laughed. "I doubt it will come to that, Buffy." He studied her. "Does it really bother you so much - vampires acting more . . . well . . . human?"

She shrugged. "Not so much . . . well, I did see one helping an old woman across the street this morning. That almost sent me back to kindergarten."

 

  
"Are you sure it's not something else?"

"Like?"

"Spike."

Buffy sighed. "I don't know what to think, Giles." She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "What does this cheery Spike attitude mean?"

"I think it means he's quite depressed most of the time."

Buffy didn't expect that. "Oh. Well, what I actually meant was, if he has feelings . . . that means he really. . . ."

"Buffy, I don't think dwelling on this now is at all beneficial. We have too many problems right now. I think it would be best to consider these events once they've passed, when you can look at them a little more objectively."

"So, you're saying, keep my mind on my job?"

He smiled. "Well, in a manner of speaking, yes."

"Maybe we should have a group meeting, see if anyone has any ideas."

"Actually. . . ."

"Maybe we should try that intelligence augmentation spell," she said, sarcastically. "An Einstein brain would be really useful right about now."

"Only if you want a lot of rhyming and inventing of words."

"Why would that happen?"

"We're not entirely sure about the rhyming, but they tend to invent words to describe their ideas because our language isn't specific enough to allow them to explain themselves adequately."

"You know, Giles, I wonder sometimes if magic is really worth the trouble."

"Usually, it isn't."

"Try telling Wil that."

Giles became serious. "I may have to."

"Okay, well . . . I'll gather the gang."

"Actually, Buffy, they're already gathered. They're in the backyard with Spike."

Buffy looked surprised.

Giles shrugged. "They were curious."

"Do you wanna' come?"

"I think I'll brainstorm from here, thank you."

 

  
Buffy nodded and headed outside.

 

  
The gang was assembled and sitting under a tree. Buffy joined them and sat beside Xander. She glanced at each of them, wondering how they were holding up. She frowned, noticing Spike's appearance. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Your eye is swollen shut again," she said.

"It's okay," he replied, with a slight grin. "I can still see out of the other one."

Buffy still looked concerned. "Did you check his bandages today, Anya?"

"He wouldn't let me."

"Spike," she said, in a disapproving voice.

"I'm okay, Slayer."

"You're sitting funny."

"Got some broken ribs, Slayer," he laughed. "Makes it kinda' hard to sit up."

Before he knew it, Buffy had grabbed the bottom of his shirt and hiked it up to his shoulders.

"Hey!"

"This looks almost as bad as when I looked at it the first night, Spike." She dropped his shirt and he pulled it into place.

"Got kicked last night. It's nothin'," he said.

"Spike. . . ."

"Don't you think we oughta' be solvin' this barrier spell problem, Slayer?"

"He's right, Buff," Xander said.

She glowered at him.

He held up his hands. "Hey, I don't want to see anyone suffering, either, Buff, even the Evil Undead here," he said, gesturing at Spike, who raised an eyebrow at him, "but we do have a dilemma and I don't think the Council is gonna' come through on this one."

"Okay," she said, reluctantly turning her attention from Spike. "Anyone got any ideas? I'm very open to Star Trek plots and comic book scenarios if it helps."

"Um, I think we covered every TV show and movie everyone's seen before you got here," Willow said. "Wasn't much help. Although, Xander thinks we can make a lightsaber out of flashlight and my ball of sunshine spell. I'd have to adapt it, of course." She frowned. "And I still haven't gotten the sunshine part to work right yet. . . ."

"Wil?"

 

  
"Huh? Oh . . . uh, sorry." She gave her a sheepish smile. "No ideas."

"Maybe we need to go back to the beginning," Buffy said. "Have you gone over your spell?"

"Too many times," Willow answered. She gestured at Tara. "Both of us."

Buffy turned to Spike. "Do you know anything about the barrier?"

"Just that it keeps me out." Unbidden, the memory of Buffy locking him out resurfaced. A pained look crossed his face and he looked away.

Buffy seemed to realize what he was thinking. She pretended not to notice, though, and turned to Anya. "I can't believe we can't make our own barrier spell."

Anya contemplated for a few seconds. "We can try," she said, eventually, "but I really think it's a doomed attempt."

"Why?"

"A warlock back in the 17th century tried to make a sunshine spell -." She stopped and snapped her fingers. "That's why yours will never work, Willow."

"What? Why?"

"I knew that was a bad idea, but I couldn't put my finger on why."

"So, he didn't succeed?" Willow asked.

"No. You can't use magic to make something that exists already in nature."

"Wait a minute. . . ." Willow said.

Anya held up a hand. "I know. You're probably going to point out that you've made lightening before and maybe some other things. . . ."

"Well, yeah."

"You didn't really make those. You just harnessed what was already there and used it for your own means." She looked at each of them. "Which is what magic is all about, you know. It's a very self-indulgent, selfish industry."

Willow looked disturbed. "I don't think it's selfish or . . . or greedy. I . . . I use it to help people. I . . . ."

"You exploit nature and the temporal world for your own purpose," Anya said, simply.

Willow stared at her, mouth open, and clearly upset, partly because she didn't like being called selfish, but mostly because she couldn't think of a good argument.

"Anyway," Anya said, brightly, "we can't make a barrier spell, just like we can't make gravity."

They were silent for several minutes, each thinking dour thoughts.

"Wait a minute," Spike said. "You're sayin' magic can't make something like gravity?"

Anya nodded.

 

  
"But, you can use it?"

"Yes."

Spike considered that. "So, a really pissed off witch couldn't destroy gravity?"

"No. She could harness it, use it to throw things, or float around town if she doesn't like public transportation. Lots of witches are selfish AND impatient. I knew this one witch in Hungary in the 17th century who didn't like wagons so she started flying around on her mop. That's actually how the whole broom thing got started." She frowned. "I'm not sure how the folklore got mixed up, because I know it was a mop and not a broom. I used to tease her -."

"Ahn, hon, focus."

"Oh, right . . . what was the question?"

Buffy took over. "You were telling us we can't destroy or disable something in the natural order of things."

"Right. Except, you can sort of disable it. I mean, that's what a witch does when she levitates. She disables it around herself for the time she needs, but gravity is still there. It's the same thing when I used to teleport to places I was needed."

"You were messing with gravity?"

"No. That's more of a temporal, space-time shift. It's kind of hard to explain. It's kind of like that Star Trek episode Xander and I watched last week. Remember that one, Xander? These people -."

"Ahn," Xander said, giving her a look that clearly asked her to stop talking.

She glowered and gave him an injured look, but didn't say anything.

"So, the barrier is part of the natural order," Spike said, "and we can't destroy it and we can't make a new one."

"Right."

"So, what happened to it?"

"Um, well . . . I guess it's disabled."

Xander sighed, dramatically. "And, we're back to square one, ladies and gentlemen."

The group frowned at him.

"Hey," he said, "we already knew it was disabled."

Buffy rolled her eyes, becoming more impatient as the minutes ticked by. She wasn't looking forward to patrolling tonight. She didn't like killing vampires that had no grrr. It was like staking one of the Seven Dwarves.

Willow was still upset. She couldn't think of anything she'd used magic for that hadn't been ultimately selfish. Giles would know, she thought. He used magic, too. He could justify it, she was sure.

"I think we're missing something important here," Spike said.

 

  
"Yeah," Xander said, "like, how can Wil do a spell to turn off gravity - you can do that, right?"

"Oh, uh . . . yeah. I do it when I hurl stakes and stuff."

"Okay. And, you have to turn it back on, then?"

"No. It just comes back on by itself."

"Then, why hasn't the barrier?"

"Well . . . it's not really the same thing. . . ."

"Why's that?"

Spike was feeling light-headed. He closed his eyes briefly and leaned his head against the tree.

"You okay?" Dawn whispered in his ear.

Spike nodded and tried to focus on what Willow was saying.

". . . when I float things, I'm not attacking or influencing some magical or mystic thing someone's conjured up. It's just something that's there and I turn it off for a minute. . . ." Willow frowned, contemplating what she'd just said.

"But, this wasn't magical," Buffy said.

"No, but I thought it was. Turns out it was part of the natural order." She scoffed. "Who knew? Maybe some of this stuff should be written down."

Tara, silent for most of the conversation, finally spoke. "So, you tried to disable something in nature with a spell used for something magical?"

"Yep."

"So, the only spell at work here, is yours."

Willow and Tara stared at each other, understanding instantly what was going on.

"What's with the looks, guys?" Buffy asked. "What does this mean?"

"If I'd used a spell to disable gravity or call down lightening, everything would have gone back to normal on its own because all those spells are self-limiting. But, the one I cast wasn't. I tried to neutralize a magical barrier with magic."

"So?"

"So, it wasn't a magical barrier. I put a spell on the barrier and it's still there. It's disabling it indefinitely."

"So, then you could disable gravity permanently," Xander said. "I don't get -."

"No," Anya said. "I mean, she could, but the natural order would eventually restore itself. Like when those witches turned off the barrier." She glanced at Willow. "I bet their spell was very similar to yours."

Willow jumped up, excited. "All I have to do is remove my spell."

"I hate to burst your bubble here, Wil, but you already tried that."

 

  
"Huh?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Reversal spell, remember?"

"That's not the same thing," Tara explained, standing. "A reversal spell doesn't really remove your previous spell, it just backtracks over the spell, invalidating everything you've done." She shrugged. "Kind of like turning it off."

"Meaning, it's still there?"

"Yes."

"But, now you're going to do what?"

"Completely remove it. Like it never existed." She glanced at Willow. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"How hard can it be?"

"Well, it's just that I've never heard of anyone ever doing one. Do you even have a spell for it?"

"Don't know." She turned toward the house. "But, I'll find out."

Tara followed.

Xander looked gloomy. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Buffy looked relieved. "Vamp barrier back up. Vamps out in the cold where they belong," she said, decisively. She flinched inwardly when she realized what she'd said. She glanced at Spike, hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings. When did that happen? she wondered. When did she start worrying about Spike's feelings? She grimaced. About the time she realized he had feelings.

". . . no sunshine spell, that means no lightsaber," Xander said. He glanced at Buffy, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She was staring at Spike.

"Spike, you okay?" she asked.

Spike squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them. Everything was blurry and he was seeing spots.

"Spike?" Dawn asked, putting a hand on his arm.

Buffy moved to kneel next to him, and lightly touched his arm. "Spike? You're scaring everyone."

"'m okay," he mumbled, then toppled sideways.

Buffy caught him and laid him down.

"What's wrong with him?" Xander asked.

"I don't know," Buffy answered.

"The last hour he's looked kinda' pale," Dawn said.

"Did you give him any blood today?"

"No."

 

  
Buffy gave her a look that implied a scolding was in the wings.

"He didn't want it," she explained.

"Why?"

Dawn shrugged. "He said he wasn't hungry, but he looked kinda' . . . I don't know . . . kinda' disgusted with it."

Xander and Buffy exchanged a quick look. Buffy leaned over Spike.

"Spike, we're gonna' get you some blood, okay?" She nodded at Anya, who jumped up and ran into the house.

"Not hungry," he said.

"Spike, you have to eat."

A minute later, Anya returned, and Buffy pulled Spike into a half sitting position, resting his head against her shoulder. She held the cup to his lips and tipped his head back, forcing the blood into his mouth.

Spike recoiled as it filled his mouth. He tried to push her hand away, but he didn't have the strength. Determined, and thinking she was doing what was best for him, Buffy forced more blood down him.

He immediately started choking and she had to let loose of him. He proceeded to vomit up the blood he'd swallowed and Buffy quickly turned him on his side.

She held onto him as he continued to retch, his whole body quivering with the exertion.

The group looked on in distress, not sure what this meant. Even Xander looked concerned.

"Maybe it's the spell," he said.

Anya looked puzzled. "I don't see how. It's only supposed to affect emotions -."

"I mean the first spell."

"What? Well . . . what do you mean?"

"Think about it, Ahn. That spell is seriously messing with everything we know about vampire lore - stakes, crosses, sunlight. . . ."

"So?"

"So, maybe this is why no vampire has ever done this spell before. Maybe they lose all the benefits of being a vampire, too - like strength, super healing powers," he gestured at Spike, "their taste for blood."

No one had a comment after that. They just sat, staring at Spike as he tried to recover. Buffy lifted his head into her lap and caressed his head, pulling her fingers gently through his hair. He let out a soft moan, apparently liking it.

"He has seemed weak today," Dawn said.

"We should get him back in the house," Buffy said.

"I wouldn't," Giles said, joining them. He was limping, painfully, and Xander jumped up and helped him into a lawn chair.

"Why not, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Willow explained the problem, rather hastily -."

"You shoulda' been out here for the director's cut," Xander said. "No popcorn, no intermission. . . ."

Giles looked annoyed.

"Sorry, go on."

"As I was saying, I think when the barrier goes back up, it will dust any vampire inside that wasn't invited in in the traditional way."

"Oh," Buffy said, glancing at Spike. "We could've killed him."

Dawn looked mortified. "Buffy! We almost did kill him! What if Willow's reversal spell had worked the first time?"

Buffy gave her a horrified look.

"Best not to tell him," Giles said.

Xander looked disappointed. "Okay, but I reserve the right to spring it on him next time he's being really obnoxious."

"So, what's the ETA on this destructo spell, Giles?"

"The what? Oh . . . uh . . . it might be a little while. I had to call the Council."

"Why?"

"Because not many removal spells have been done."

Buffy looked upset. "Giles, tell me this conversation has a happy ending."

He tried to look reassuring, but the stress of the last few days only made him look anxious. "The Council is trying to locate a witch that can do the spell."

"Wil can't do it?"

"No. It's far too complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I don't really know much about removal spells because they're seldom necessary. A simple reversal usually works."

"Well, then, I think we should take Spike back inside anyway," Buffy said. "We'll just move him before we do the spell."

 

  
Buffy patrolled for only thirty minutes before she realized the enormous waste of time it was. She only found two vampires and they didn't have any strength beyond that of a normal man. She killed both in less than a minute, then decided to go home.

"Buffy," Willow said, "you're just in time."

Buffy hung her jacket on the coat rack and moved into the living room. The entire gang, minus Spike, was assembled.

"What's going on?"

"A witch is going to teleport over from England," Dawn said, excitedly.

"Wow. That's . . . quite a commute."

"Which means she is a very powerful witch," Giles said. He had his habitual frown darkening his face.

"Giles?" Buffy said. "Isn't this good? We'll have this problem solved in no time."

"I'm just worried about what this means. What kind of a spell does she have to cast? How long will it take? Some very complex spells can take up to a day to cast."

"Wow," Willow said. "I've never done anything that takes more than ten minutes."

"Which is why neither of us is capable of doing this ourselves."

"Look," Xander said. "Is leaving the barrier down really such a bad idea?"

Giles looked at him, horrified.

He held up his hands. "Hear me out, Giles. The vamps are nothing but weak, pathetic losers right now. They're losing their taste for blood just like Spike. They can't fight anymore. Where's the bad in that?"

"How do we know it's permanent?"

"Um, well. . . ."

"Or that this is the end? I didn't mention it earlier, but the Council believes the ramifications could be even more devastating than what we've already seen."

"What? How?"

"Vampires are immortal. This won't kill them. Despite their apparent abhorrence for blood at the moment, they will eventually begin hunting again out of necessity. They'll begin traveling in larger packs because they've lost their strength. . . ."

"I get the idea, Giles."

"I don't think you do. The demon has to protect its host body at all costs. The Council believes they're probably already adapting to the situation now. They could develop into something even more deadly and much harder to kill -."

"This is getting worse every day, Giles!" he said, jumping to his feet. "Just when you think it's safe to go back in the water. . . !"

Giles tried to reassure him and everyone else. "It's probably not as bad as that, you know," he said. "The Council tends to think the worst -."

 

  
"Giles! The sharks are circling the boat," Xander yelled, making wild, descriptive motions with his hands, "and the boat's going down!"

"Try to calm down," Giles said, evenly.

"The life preservers are locked in the hold . . . no shark repellent. . . ."

"Xander, this really isn't a healthy metaphor. You're only upsetting yourself more."

"I need a . . . well, a tranquilizer, but a soda will do," he said, heading for the kitchen.

With no warning, the room suddenly had another occupant. She materialized in the middle of the room, next to Xander, who jumped back in alarm.

"Whoa!"

She looked around the group, studying each of them.

"Where is the one who cast the spell?" she asked, in a gravelly voice.

Willow stepped forward, cautiously. "Um, that would be me."

"It will take 40 minutes to cast this spell. I will require your help. This way." She turned and stalked off toward the dining room.

Willow gave Giles a nervous look, then followed.

"Wow," Anya said. "She's straight to business, isn't she?"

"We'd better get Spike outside," Giles said.

Buffy nodded and she and Giles headed upstairs.

"This spell will likely dust an enormous amount of vampires, Buffy," Giles said as they approached Spike's room. "A large number of them will probably be out in the daylight."

"I don't know, Giles. They've been pretty mopey the last few days."

She opened the door and immediately noticed that Spike wasn't in bed. She glanced around and found him pacing in front of the window. When he heard the door, his head snapped around.

He was in game face.

"Spike, you okay?" Buffy asked, cautiously.

Spike lowered his head, slowly, and gave her an up-from-under look, his eyes boring into her.

"Buffy," Giles said, grabbing her arm.

She shrugged out of his grasp and approached Spike.

"Spike," she said, quietly. "We need to get you outside before the spell is cast."

He didn't answer her. A low growl issued from his throat as he eyed the vein in her neck.

Buffy noticed and put a quick hand to her throat.

 

  
"Spike. . . ."

He let out a howl and lunged at her.

Buffy didn't have time to move. Spike tackled her and they landed on the bed. Their momentum carried them on over and they landed on the floor on the other side.

Giles reached down to pull Spike off of Buffy, but Spike pushed him away. The blow sent him through the doorway and into the hall.

Spike was howling continuously as the chip shocked him repeatedly.

Any hope that Buffy had that it might stop him was quenched when he leaned in and tried to bite her.

She felt fangs scrape her neck and panicked. She punched him hard in the chest and he flew off of her and hit the night stand. It broke in pieces, the lamp and everything on it scattering around the floor.

Giles made it back into the room just as Spike was getting to his feet. Buffy leapt up and assumed a fighting stance.

"Spike, I don't want to hurt you," she said.

"He's out of his mind with hunger and pain, Buffy. He's not going to listen."

"Giles, this isn't like Spike. He -."

"Buffy, it's the spell. I was afraid of this. I think his demon has taken over completely. He won't -."

Spike lunged at Buffy again. She sidestepped and pushed him as he went by. She didn't want to hurt him any more than she had to.

Spike hit the wall, cracking the plaster. He spun around, bent slightly, and snarling like a caged animal.

"What is going on up here!" Dawn asked, trying to see around Giles.

"Stay back," he said, barring her from entering with his arm.

"I hear growling. What's going on? Is Spike okay?"

"No. Now stay back."

"Hey!" Xander yelled. "Vamps are on the street and I think they've all gone insane - whoa!" He stopped behind Giles as he got a glimpse of the action in the room. "Okay, this is not good. We need Buffy outside - like right now!"

"How many are there?" Giles asked.

"About 20."

"What?"

"Maybe more. People are freaking out out there, Giles."

Giles grabbed Dawn and pulled her after him. Xander followed.

Once downstairs, Giles moved to the front door and threw it open.

 

  
Vampires were, indeed, running amuck. They were crashing through doors and windows, invading homes at will and dragging the occupants outside.

Arrows hurled across the street, burying themselves in two vampires. Giles looked to the side and noticed Anya and Tara at the living room window. They'd torn the boards away, apparently preparing for a siege, and were reloading their crossbows.

Giles pushed Dawn into Xander's arms. "Watch her."

Xander grabbed a sword from Buffy's weapons chest and pulled Dawn into a corner of the room. He stood in front of her, sword in front of him, and prepared for the worst. That should be their motto, he thought - prepared for the worst. Except, they usually weren't. . . .

 

  
Upstairs, Buffy and Spike were still fighting. Spike lunged and grabbed Buffy's arms, pinning them to her sides.

She rocked back and forth, trying to free herself, but quickly realized that Spike's strength had increased and had surpassed her own.

"Sorry about this, Spike," she mumbled.

She kicked him in the groin and he howled in pain, letting go of her. Buffy, tackled him and they crashed through the window.

 

  
Giles burst into the kitchen.

Willow and the witch turned at the intrusion.

"I cannot concentrate with all that disturbance outside," the witch said, as though it were nothing more than a wild party.

"I'm terribly sorry," Giles said, sarcastically, "but we're having a small siege just now -."

The back window shattered as a vampire sailed through it and Willow screamed.

Giles moved to deal with the demon, but the witch waved a hand at the vamp. He disintegrated quickly and the witch turned back to her spell.

"Wow, that was really cool," Willow said. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Not now, Willow," Giles said. "How much longer will this spell take?"

The witch looked up. "Fifteen minutes, if there are no more interruptions."

"I'm afraid we may not have fifteen minutes," he replied.

More crashes and screams came from the front room.

"I better help them," Willow said.

The witch grabbed her arm, stopping her.

 

  
"But -."

The witch smacked her in the forehead. A blue-hued energy seeped from the witch's hand and into Willow.

She stepped back. "Go," she said, dispassionately, then returned to her spell.

Willow looked at Giles, eyes wide. She was brimming with pent up energy.

"Willow?" Giles asked.

She didn't answer, just stalked out of the kitchen.

Giles gave the witch a wary look, but she ignored him.

Several vampires had made it inside and were accosting Xander and Dawn. They were still backed into the corner and Xander was doing an adequate job of holding them off.

Willow gestured slightly and every vampire in the room turned to dust.

"Hey!" Xander said. "That was . . . Wil?"

She moved to the front door and stepped outside.

Giles picked up a sword and followed.

 

  
Buffy and Spike were on the roof, circling each other as best they could in the limited space.

Buffy didn't like fighting on an incline, it threw her balance off.

Spike didn't seem to mind - didn't seem to mind anything at the moment. His body was healing at about three times its normal rate, Buffy noticed. Even the minor injuries she'd inflicted were nearly gone.

Spike moved lithely toward her, looking for an opening.

Buffy could hear the screaming in the street. The time for compassion had passed.

Spike pounced at her.

She ducked and stepped around to his side, punching him as hard and fast as she could. She heard his ribs crack and she winced. He was never going to recover from this week.

Spike didn't notice. He twisted slightly and backhanded her.

The blow caught her in the jaw and she dropped to the roof, dizzy.

She lay there for a second, shaking her head.

Spike growled and leaned over her.

She couldn't afford to let him get a hold of her, so she kicked him in the knee, hard. She heard it snap.

Spike let out a gasp and staggered backward.

 

  
"Felt that, did you?" Buffy asked.

Taking advantage of his momentary immobility, she leapt up and tackled him.

They sailed off the roof.

 

  
Willow made it to the street easily, dusting vampires with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

Giles and Tara walked behind her, brandishing swords.

"I like this power, Giles. It's so. . . ." She grinned. ". . .powerful."

"That kind of capability always comes with a price, Willow," Giles warned.

"What?" She looked uneasy. "Do you think I'll grow warts or something?"

"Not from this use, no. But, this isn't really yours. It's borrowed magic. The witch in there will pay the price, whatever it is."

"Not warts, though?"

Giles glanced skyward in impatience. "No, I doubt it will be warts, Willow."

"Good, cause, most myths have some grounding in reality, you know. The whole ugly old hag witches with warts had to come from somewhere. . . ."

"I think we'd better get back inside," he said, trying to get them back on topic.

"I think I should keep going. More people are probably in danger, Giles."

"That magic won't last long, Willow. Besides, the witch could doubtless use your help. That barrier spell has to be our priority."

"Okay."

"But, what about the rest of the town, Giles?" Tara asked. "People are dying."

Giles considered. "Perhaps Wesley's sleep spell. Do you have it?"

Tara nodded.

"Get it."

They turned back to the house.

"Maybe we'd better ask if it'll mess up her removal spell," Willow said.

"All right," Giles sighed. "You help Tara. I'll go ask Lucretia if it's likely to interfere."

 

  
Buffy and Spike had struggled crazily in their plummet from the roof, but Buffy won out, maneuvering herself on top of Spike just before they landed.

 

  
They were back to circling each other. Both were tired, and exhibiting obvious damage from their battle.

They were seconds away from hurling themselves at each other when a group of vampires came tearing through the backyard. They saw Buffy and immediately headed for her.

Spike saw them, too.

 

  
"All right," Giles said, returning to the living room. "She says it won't have any effect on her spell. Cast it as quickly as you can," he said, nodding to Willow and Tara.

"We can do it now," Tara said.

Giles took a long, calming breath, then looked around the room.

"Is everyone all right?"

Each nodded in turn.

"Good." Giles frowned. "Where's Buffy?"

 

  
Buffy backed toward the house, looking around for a weapon. She wasn't sure what would be effective, though, as she'd been unable to stake them for the last few nights. She couldn't afford to grapple with them. If they were as strong as Spike, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Just as she was preparing a strategy which might allow her to reach the back porch with minimal damage, a vicious growl sounded from her right.

She turned her head a fraction and saw Spike. He was baring his fangs and snarling in a manner that clearly implied that Buffy was his.

The vamps eased closer, hunched slightly and growling at Spike. They evidently hadn't expected another predator to stand in their way.

Buffy took another step back. She would have to get past Spike, too, and, with his preoccupation, her chances were improving.

With an enraged howl, Spike leapt into the middle of the group.

The vamps roared as one and attacked Spike, having forgotten Buffy altogether.

Buffy raised an eyebrow in surprise. "No Buffy buffet today, guys."

It was difficult to see what was happening as the entire group had flown into a deranged frenzy, with much snarling, screaming and breaking of bones.

"Buffy!" Dawn shouted.

Buffy looked up. Dawn, Giles and Xander were leaning out her mother's window, apparently looking for her.

"Buffy, stay back," Giles said. "We'll be right down."

 

  
"Buffy!" Dawn screamed. "She's gonna turn the barrier back on! You've gotta' get Spike out of the sunlight!"

Buffy kicked the porch railing and broke off a nice, long shaft of wood. Even if they wouldn't turn to dust, being skewered through the chest would hurt. She rushed at the group and started stabbing with ruthless efficiency.

 

  
In the house, Willow and Tara were nearly through their sleep spell.

"This isn't going to affect us, is it?" Anya asked.

"No," Willow said, distracted.

"Because, Xander's cranky when he wakes up, anyway. I'd hate to see him after -."

"Anya," Willow interrupted.

"What?"

"Kinda' need to concentrate here."

"Sorry."

Xander and Giles barreled down the stairs a few seconds later.

"Need weapons!" Xander said, looking around the floor. "Where's my sword!"

"Here," Anya said. "Take the mace. It's very effective in close-quarter fighting. I once saw -."

"Ahn, not now!"

Giles grabbed an axe from the weapons chest and they raced out of the room. Anya and Dawn chased after them.

 

  
When they stepped outside, they immediately realized their brief diversion to acquire weapons was unnecessary.

The vamps, all still alive, were lying on the lawn, moaning and rolling around, clutching at various injuries that, upon closer inspection, looked ghastly and definitely incapacitating.

They cast their gaze around and found Buffy and Spike lying a few feet away, clearly having dragged themselves out of harm's way.

Both were covered in blood and what looked to be serious injuries. Buffy was unconscious and Spike was holding her tightly, leaning over her, his fangs an inch from her face.

"Buffy!" Xander shouted.

Giles grabbed him, holding him back.

"Giles!"

 

  
"Don't," he said. "Just . . . don't make any sudden movements."

"He's gonna' bite her -!"

"No, I don't think he is . . . and lower your voice." Giles moved slowly, circling around Spike and Buffy. "Willow's sleep spell will be complete any second."

Spike closed his eyes and brushed his face against Buffy's hair. A very low, constant growl was issuing from his throat as he stroked her face with his free hand. After a few seconds, he stopped, a confused look in his eyes. He snarled, baring his fangs again, and leaned into her throat.

"Hey!" Xander said.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed.

"Everyone calm down," Giles said. He was calculating his chances if he attacked Spike. It didn't look good. It was a somewhat ruthless attitude, but he realized that if Spike bit her, he probably wouldn't have time to kill her before they all jumped him. He glanced at the vampires on the lawn. Some were staggering to their feet and eyeing the group. It was a ticklish situation. He looked back at Spike. He had apparently reconsidered biting her and had leaned in again to nuzzle her neck.

Dawn was fidgeting in worry. "Giles, he's gonna' burn up out there."

"Watch them," Giles said, indicating the vampires.

"I have my crossbow," Anya said, eagerly. "And, I've been practicing."

Giles sighed. "I'm sure William Tell is rolling over in his grave as we speak."

Anya frowned. "Are you being sarcastic? Because, I'm trying to save our lives here."

"And much do we appreciate it, hon," Xander said. He clutched his mace, wishing for a weapon with a little more reach.

Giles stopped ten feet from Buffy and Spike and crouched, trying not to alarm him.

Spike's head snapped up and he growled at Giles.

Buffy chose that moment to wake up. She opened her eyes and gazed around, disoriented.

"Buffy, don't move," Giles said, evenly.

Although not in top form mentally, she had enough wits left about her to recognize the urgency in Giles' voice. She didn't move.

After a few seconds, her predicament became apparent. Her heart rate sped up as she realized Spike was holding her to his chest and gently licking the blood from her neck. She panicked.

Giles noticed. "Buffy, it's all right. He didn't bite you. He . . . I don't think he knows quite what to do with you."

She didn't know what to do, either. She could tell she was hurt. It was times like this that she resented the fact that Giles hadn't seen fit to clue her in on the Slayer handbook. Of course, things like this were never in the manual.

She stiffened as Spike moved up her neck, clutching her face to his. She held her breath. What was he doing? She could just see Giles out of the corner of her eye. He tried to look reassuring, but the last few days had taken a toll on his inventory of encouraging expressions.

A dozen options raced through Buffy's mind, but not moving still seemed the best choice.

Spike wasn't moving, either, except for gently rubbing her face with his thumb.

Just when Buffy thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest, Spike let out a quiet sigh and slumped forward. Buffy reached a wary hand to him, but Giles was faster. He lunged at them and had Spike by the shoulders in seconds. He started dragging him.

"Buffy, can you move?" he asked.

She rolled out of Spike's limp grasp and tried to sit up. She felt dizzy. A hand went up automatically to her neck and she breathed a relieved sigh. Giles was right. He hadn't bitten her. She felt her head and realized it had come from her temple. The large gash there had obviously bled profusely, running down her neck and into the collar of her shirt.

She looked around. The vampires were unconscious on the lawn not thirty feet away.

"What about the spell?" she asked, as she struggled to her feet.

"Any time now, I'm told," Giles said. "Although, I'm beginning to think witches have a perception of time about like you do."

"Wow," she said, wearily. "The new post apocalypse Giles is harsh and humorless."

"I'm sorry, but the last few days have been very stressful." He dropped Spike under the shade of a tree and surveyed the area.

Buffy looked, also. "Looks like no new injuries."

"Except yours," Giles said. "Are you all right?"

"What? Now you're concerned? What happened to mocking my ability to tell time? Or, maybe you wanna' make fun of my grammar now?"

"Well, you do have a rather whimsical interpretation of sentence structure, but we can discuss that later."

Buffy rolled her eyes and stomped over to Spike. She sat next to him, lifted his head into her lap and gently stroked his hair. Giles watched her, amazed. She didn't even realize what she was doing, and yet she did it in such a natural manner. Giles sighed. He thought the last few days had been hell, but he had an uncomfortable feeling, like an arctic blast on his neck, that things were happening here that were going to muddle his otherwise clear picture of things.

Willow ran out of the house.

"Hey! Everything okay out here?" she asked, gawking at the scene before her.

"Yeah, about what we've come to expect post apocalypse," Xander said, gesturing. "Lots of injured, dead - or soon-to-be dead, and a big mess to clean up."

"Has she cast the removal spell?" Giles asked. He seemed to be using up his last stores of patience.

"Yeah."

 

  
"Are we sure the barrier is back up?"

"It is," Tara said, emerging from the house. "I can see the aura again. Besides, look," she said, pointing into the yard.

The group turned to look. The vamps were bursting into flames.

"Eeww. . . ." Dawn said, looking away.

Giles closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then sat down, abruptly.

"You okay, Giles?" Xander asked.

"Yes."

"You look a little pale."

"I feel pale," he acknowledged. After another few seconds, he said, "Perhaps we should thank her before she leaves."

"She's gone," Willow said. "She told me not to go messing with the natural order again - bad things always happen. Then she just teleported." She gestured. "Poof!" She smiled. "I gotta' learn how to do that."

Giles looked surprised. "Fine, then."

"Hey!" Buffy called. "Remember us? The wounded? Could use a little first aid over here."

 

  
Said first aid took a little more than twenty minutes, by which time Spike was awake and looking mortified.

Having a Buffybot built for his personal amusement had seemed bad every which way he looked at it, but trying to bite Buffy and then slurping at her neck for several minutes had to rate right up there with that time a Gurginak demon exploded all over her. He glanced at her. If she wasn't horrified and nauseated by the thought of his lips and tongue all over her neck it was only because . . . well . . . because she probably hadn't thought about it yet. Spike braced himself against the tree and pulled himself up. It was time to leave, post haste and all that, before she had time to think about it. Maybe if he was gone when she did, she would be a little more charitable. He swayed dizzily and held onto the tree for support.

"Anyway," Willow said, "she gave me this really cool spell to cast over the town. They'll think a gang of hoodlums rode in and terrorized all of us for the last few days."

"Bikers?" Xander said, scoffing. "This is Sunnydale, not Los Angeles. We're used to the unnatural and bizarre."

Spike cast a look around, trying to determine the least sunny route out of the yard and to the nearest manhole.

"Well, what do you think it should be?" Willow asked.

"Something more creative . . . like demon bikers."

Willow scoffed. "Demon bikers. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

 

  
He shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to read that in the paper?"

She grinned. "Well, actually -."

"We can't do demon bikers," Tara interrupted.

Willow pouted. "You take the fun out of everything, sometimes, you know that?"

"Well, since Giles is probably going to end up in the Watcher Rest Home after this," she said, with a wicked grin at him, "someone has to be the adult around here."

"We do have a rest home, I'll have you know," he said, indignantly. "And, don't think I haven't been dreaming about it."

Spike pushed himself away from the tree and staggered toward the side of the house. It was in shade, if he could just get to it without bursting into flame, he might have a chance at getting back to his crypt.

"Spike!"

He flinched and caught himself just as he was about to dart across to the house.

Buffy stood behind him. He sighed. He was exhausted, beaten, and incredibly hungry. He turned around and gave her a tired look.

"Just stake me already," he said, wearily.

"What?"

"Please," he said, rolling his eyes, "don't make me listen to how you loathe me and will have nightmares until the day you die about me licking you." He cringed as the words left his mouth. "I don't have the energy to mount a defense, luv. Don't think I have one, anyway. And, I think the whole robot thing will destroy my whole extenuating circumstances argument -."

"Spike, shut up."

Dawn joined them. "Here," she said, handing Buffy a blanket.

She took it and draped it over Spike's head.

"Uh, thanks . . . ." He didn't know what to say. She was being nice, in a very un-Buffy-like way. "I'll . . . uh, bring this back to you. . . ."

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Home."

She shook her head and grabbed his arm. "You'd never make it across town like that," she said. "Besides, now's a good a time as any for that re-invite."

Spike stared at her in shock.

She let go of him and looked uncomfortably at the ground. "Look," she stammered, "we need to talk, Spike, but it's been a rough couple of days -."

"It's okay, Buffy."

 

  
She held up a hand. "But, I think we can get a few things ironed out right now."

Spike looked worried, not sure what she was going to say. She was obviously ready to invite him back in, for which he was immensely grateful, but he was worried she was going to bring up the picture shrine, or the stealing of her clothes - he reconsidered, maybe she didn't know about that - or the following her, which she inexplicably interpreted as stalking. . . .

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"You're drifting."

"Sorry."

"Okay. Number one, the robot never happened -."

"Yeah, you all ready mentioned that."

"Don't interrupt. I have a headache, okay?"

"Go on."

"Two, no more stalking. . . ."

Damn.

". . .you can come over anytime, just don't brood under my tree anymore."

Spike looked offended. "I do not brood, Slayer."

She scoffed. "Right. You spend hours out there, smoking and thinking up ways to . . . ."

He raised his eyebrows, seductively. "Make you like me?"

She grinned. "Okay, this is good, see?"

"What?"

"You're already making progress. If you'd said shag me I would've had to punch you in the nose."

"That doesn't mean I'm not thinkin' about it -."

"Spike."

"Yeah?"

"Ice . . . thin . . . cracking . . . ."

"Got it."

"Three -."

"Is this gonna' be a long list, pet? Because my knee's killin' me."

She sighed. "I'll write it all down and you can keep it in your pocket. You'll probably have to look at it from time to time."

"I can remember it."

"We'll see."

"Well, I got my own list, Slayer. Not as long as yours, but still important."

She wasn't sure she wanted to hear a list of conditions from Spike. She sighed. It was only fair. She just hoped it didn't involve doing his laundry.

"I just have one."

Buffy was surprised. "Okay."

His face took on a serious look. "I do have feelings, Buffy."

She blushed. She didn't want to talk about this now. It was tied too closely to that other conversation they had to have.

"Spike. . . ."

"Just don't forget . . . okay?"

Buffy gave him a slight smile. "I won't." She took his arm. "Now, let's get inside before we both fall over." She didn't feel so good and the thought of bed and a bottle of aspirin was all that was keeping her going. She glanced at her friends ahead, who seemed to have forgotten them entirely. "Hey!" she said. "Walking wounded back here. Could use a hand."

Giles rushed back to help them.

"So, Giles," Buffy said. "Does this rest home take Slayers, too?"

The End


End file.
